I love you but you hate me
by Akatsuki'sfriend
Summary: Hidan love kakuzu but kakuzu only care about hidan's ass. It is a story of love and the courage of friends.
1. Hidan's punishment

_**I do not own Naruto. This will be told from Hidan prov. That is all I have to say**_

* * *

__

**I was hiding once again from my master, Kakuzu who sounds like he is ready for another round. My ass still hurts from the last time because that one was painful. I knew I could not make a noice if I did not want to be puinished for hiding from him. I stayed as quiet as a mouse. He came in and said, "I will give you 5 seconds before you will get punished, Hidan. I mean it, you need to come out and don't give me that 'my ass hurts' crap. I know that your body is in love with me."**

**He is right my body is and so is my heart though. I knew does not like me like that. I want to believe that this for love but I know that it is not. He then starts to count but i still don't come out. He then starts to come over to wear i am hiding. i started to shake. He walked in and looks around. i know he sees me but does not do anything. **

**Then he comes over and grabes me by my hair and pulls me to his bed. I started strugle and tride to run but I could not get away. He fuckin chained me to the bed the pulled down the dress he had me in. Then he started to play with my cock untill i was hard not to my will but that does not matter. He then starts to to play with my balls. **

**I growned and he smiked. Then he turned me around and the pain began once again. he went in and out, in and out, and in and out untill he was then undide me and the tears were going done my face and I could not stop them this time. Then came the whip. It was an fuckin evil thing. I hated it with a high passion. it was the source of my beatings. I then deside i was going to run away from his and this life. I got my whiping with out a complaint from me or my whiper. He always had to whip on my back and my ass. That fuckin' hurts. I would fuckin love to do it to him. I hate it when he just fuckin leaves me to be alone and that hurts. I hope that i can get away. I will fuckin get away. I will leave tonight.**

**When i got outside. The Frist thing I did was run like hell. I had to find Deidara and Itachi because I knew those two could help me because they two ran away from their masters. Deidara ran away from Sasori and Itachi ran away from Kisame.I wonder if tobi is going to be there. I do not believe so.**


	2. Hidan's short time of freedom

I saw the house where Deidara and Itachi were in hiding from their masters. Deidara actually had a great master but he could get very insane. Itachi had a guy that would just about fuckin anything for him. I was actually kinda jealous of them.

'They are here' I thought as I ran to the door.

I knocked on the door knowing that they would not let me in unless they knew it was me. Deidara looked through the window shades and his eyes widened when he saw me. The door opened and Deidara pulled me in. Itachi came out and looked at me with surprise because I guess, it was how bad I looked.

"I know I look like shits so don't say anything." I said.

"What the hell happened to u, un?" Deidara asked concerned.

"Kakuzu fuckin beat me, ok…. He beat me because I was hiding from him even though he told me to come out." I answered while trying to not cry.

"hn." Itachi said.

"Oh my God… How many times has he done that, un?" Deidara asked while starting to clean my wound.

I knew that if I lied Deidara would know. So I told them of my time with my master.

*flashback*

When I first was with Kakuzu, I was 13. He bought me from a slave dealer. Kakuzu grabbed me and started to walk away with me. When we got to his car, I was push into the back seat. Kakuzu blinked folded me and tied me down so I could not move and then he went into the front of the car and got in. I was wondering what he was going to do with me. I had seen him before at the slave trading place and he always bought someone.

When we got to his house, I was grabbed and led into the house and up the stairs. He led me to a room and I was thrown onto a bed. I felt my hands being shackled to the bed. The blindfold came off and Kakuzu was smirking at me. I knew that is was not good.

Kakuzu then toke off my pants and chucked at how I had no underwear on. I tried to curl up but my legs were tied down. Kakuzu grabbed my dick and started to pump it. I groaned. He smirked and stopped. I tried to cover myself up again. I DID NOT LIKE FEELING HELPLESS! He shakes his and grabbed my legs in order to stop me from moving. I felt something at my entrance. I realized what it was and he slammed my lithe frame. I screamed and told him to take it out,it was too big but told me that I could take it. This continued till he came. I was then grabbed and placed over his lap like a little kid. I tried to get away but he held on to me tighter. I felt this huge pain hit my ass and realized he had spanked me. He spanked me for 30 minutes. My voice was horse and I was crying.

"You are my pet and you will do as I say or else, you will get punished, understood?" Kakuzu said.

I could only nod. My throat hurt too much from screaming.

"Good. These are the rules. Rule #1: You will call me master at all times. Rule #2: No clothing. Rule #3: You are not allowed to leave this room for anything. Rule #4: You will eat what I feed you. Got it?" Kaku…Master said.

I nodded once again. Every time we had sex, I would get beaten. I am now 16.

*end flashback*

"Wow, un." Deidara said.

The door was pounded on saying that it was the police. Deidara went over and opened the door. The police told him that they were looking for me. They had to look through the house. I knew I was going to be found and just came out of my hiding spot.

The police grabbed me and led me out of the house. I knew I was going back to my master. When the door to Kakuzu place opened and Kakuzu saw me, I knew I was in for just by the look. Kakuzu thanked the police for their help in finding me.

I was then pulled up to the bedroom….

**Author's comments-**

**I am sooooo sorry about the really late update… I am sorry ut I had a lot going on…. I am going to try to update every weekend from now on…**


	3. Hidan Freedom is Gone

Kakuzu threw me on the bed. He looked livid. I gulped. He started to smirk. I watched in horror as he pulled out a collar and leash. I shake my head while he nodded. Kakuzu said, "Trying to run away from me, pet? That is not acceptable at all! You not allowed doing anything till further notice, Pet! Which means the clothing you have on is coming off… I have a plenty of punishments for you lined up."

He came towards me. I backed up as much as I would. I hit the headboard. Kakuzu grabbed me and smirked. I was dragged to this room, I did not know about. I felt my hands being shackled and realized that I was in a room used for killing murders. I whimpered because I was afraid of what Master Had planned. I look up to see Master reappearing with a needle full of purple liquid. He also had a cock ring, the collar, a whip and a video camera.

I felt the collar on my neck as he put it on... It felt weird almost like… 'Oooowwwww. What in the hell?' I thought myself.

I realized that is was shock collar. Master smirked. I then felt to cock ring go on my dick. I whimpered. It felt weird. He injected the needle in to my shoulder vein. I felt hot and I wanted to scratch my ears for some weird reason. He smirked and said, 'There is my little kitten… Let's play now shall we, kitty?"

I shakes my head and tried to say no but all that came out was a meow… Wait, Kitten… I looked up a managed to see 2 cat ears on my head. Master smirked again. I was turned around. I felt the whip hit my back and it was just agony. I cried out. Master seemed to hit harder like he wanted me to cry more… I could feel my penis starting to get hard.. It hurt because the cock ring kept if from doing so.

I lost count of the whip hitting my back. I felt the whipping stop and something was pushed in my butt.. It felt weird until this HUGE amount of pleasure started to take my small body… I felt my body twitch this way and that… Master smirked and said, "I will be back in about a week… Let's see what your poor small body does.."

I watched him leave and felt tears start to fall down my face…

Time skip- 1 week

I managed to look up enough to see my master coming down the stairs… My body was so weak and penis was black from not being about to come… Master smirked and said, "Looks like you need help don't you, pet?"

I nod, not being able to do much else… Master smirks even more and says, "In order to be free, u need to make a pact that you will never run away again and will actually be my pet, which means drinking only my "milk", got it?"

**I nod… I could feel the last of my will dyeing... I was a pet... That was all I was. I felt the cock ring come off and came really hard… My master smirks and says, "You must be hungry, huh pet?"**

I nod crawling forward till I was in-between Master's legs… I unzipped his pant s and pulled them down, revealing his erect cock... He nodded his head and I started to suck… I was given no warning as he came long and hard... I drank up everything because I knew that was my food from now on… I felt the leash being attached to my collar… I started to walk after my master… I was led into this room where there were other people… I kept my eyes down…

My master sat down and I sat at his feet… My ears twitched… I could feel my tail wrapped around me… I curled into a ball and started to softly cry… My life is over… This is how I will live my life… I felt my leach being yanked and I looked up.. Master was sitting there and he looked at me.. I knew that it meant feeding time… I came over and sat in-between his legs… I was geed then he picked me up and set me on the table.. I whimpered in fear… I noticed that everyone was looking at me like I was an animal… Wait, I am...

**Comments from me-**

**If you cant tell this is not a happy story… the more you read the sadder it gets until finally happy comes. Thank you to all that read and comented on my story. **

**Reviews!**


	4. Hidan's show time

_**I could feel their eyes on me and whimpered. Master said, "This is my pet, Hidan. Hidan spread your legs, **_**now**_**. He is 16 so he still small but that's ok. He is a small kid. He is like a baby that does not do anything. He will not bite."**_

_**I did and my member hung down, limp and exposed to everyone in the room. Some people smirked, others just looked. **__**I really wanted to close my legs and curl and hide from these people.**__** I felt like a piece of meat.**_

"_**Kakuzu, may I touch him? He looks so young. He looks so cute." A guy sitting next to master said.**_

"_**You may touch him for a minute." Master responded.**_

_**I was pulled over to the guy. He smirked and kept my legs opened so that my dick was fully shown. He reached up and touches it. I jumped and whimpered. He smirked and touched it more. I shake my head, closing my eyes so I did not watch him touching me there.**_

_**(3**__**rd**__** Prov real quick)Kakuzu watched, not knowing why he felt so mad that Kevin was touching Hidan. 'He's mine, damn it… Wait; why the fuck do I care? I can't love him… Can I?' Kakuzu thought to himself. (End 3**__**rd**__**)**_

_**I jumped tried to shield away from him. He was touching me in a way I did not want to be touched by any one, not even Master. He smirked before grabbing it a semi-tight grip. I cried out in pain. He smirked and said, "Does the little bitch like this?"**_

_**Master said, "Times up. Let him go, Kevin."**_

_**He did but not before squeezing really tight on my dick. I cried out once again. Mater said, "Hidan, get over here."**_

_**I scrambled back over to him. He moved me so I was on his lap. I noticed that his pants were undone. He bounced me and his length went into me. I cried out in pain. I was bounced all throughout the first part of the meeting his lap, riding his dick. That guy, Kevin kept looking at me weird. Kakuzu came and I stopped bouncing. I climbed down so I sat next to master. Master said, "See how obedient my pet is? I gave him that serum and he has not tried anything at all. He is a dog that is trained to listen. Hidan!"**_

_**I lifted my head, making sure not to make eye contact.**_

"_**Sit."**_

_**I sat.**_

"_**Down."**_

_**I lay down.**_

"_**Speak."**_

_**I said, "Yes master?"**_

_**Master smirked, "Good boy. See what a little problem control does? Hidan had tried to run away from me but when I got him back. I gave it to him hard and straight. No, I'm sorry. no, I will never do it again. He knows he has no free will left. He knows not to fight. He is now a model pet, aren't you, Hidan?"**_

_**I nodded my head.**_

_**Kakuzu, can he do tricks?" This lady asked, looking at me.**_

"_**What type?" Master answered.**_

"_**Well, can he fetch and things like that?" The lady responded.**_

"_**We can see. I never tried it. Kaolin, get me a ball!' Master said.**_

"_**Here it is, master." Kaolin said, she gave a sad look.**_

"_**Hidan, see the ball." Master said.**_

_**I nodded my head. He threw it. I had a sudden impulse to go get it.**_

"_**Go fetch it." Master said but I was already after it.**_

_**I got it and brought to him, tail wagging. 'What the fuck? I'm not an animal!' I thought. I felt Masters hand on my head. He was petting me. It felt good. I felt my self lean into his touch, purring while I did. He kept petting, though the other part of the meeting. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, everyone was getting up to leave. I watched them leave.**_

"_**Hidan, let's talk." Master said.**_

_**I gulped, wondering what he meant by that.**_

"_**You are great pet. You may be a little untamed but that can be fixed. I wanted to know. Can you talk? I mean like sentences not just words. You are a great pet as I have said. I never should have let Kevin touch you like that. That is mine. You are mine. I don't want you to be touched by anyone else. I am going to have to teach you things but it will be easy. I want you to answer what I just told you in words. If you can't then we know that we have a problem with your vocal cords changing." Master said.**_

"_**I agree with everything you said, master. What do you have to teach me?" I said, monotone voiced.**_

_**(3rd Prov now. My friend says it is needed.) Kakuzu herd the monotone in Hidan's voice and it saddened him.'Hidan was so full of spunk before. He put up a fight. it was interesting when he was like he knew he was a slave but did not want to follow that wanted to be Free...'Kakuzu thought.(end 3rd Prov)  
**_

"_**You must learn to read, write and count. As well, as do other things. I don't want you just sitting around here all day, doing nothing. Waiting on your next meal. We will discuses this more later. We are going to town. I am going to show off you because you are a perfect pet. Let's go, Hidan." Master said, getting up and pulling on the leash. (3rd person prov) Kakuzu thought, 'He does not seems to have any spark in him. I liked that about him. He would not let me tell him what to do. It's like It was being given a pet that has been brain chipped.' (3rd person over)  
**_

_**I followed him to the limo. He got in and I sat at his feet. The driver closed the door and we started the drive to town. Master picked me up and said, "Bounce on my dick again."**_

_**I nodded my head. I started to bounce up and down on his dick. I made sure he could not see my tears. Master grabbed my head and made me look at him. He said, "Why are you crying, Hidan?"**_

_**"It hurts...I don't want this... I want to be free..." I said, crying more.**_

_**Master sighed and pulled me to his chest. I was pulled off his dick and he gently rocked me. I snuggled softly. I knew that is was only till we got to town and then he would go back to the way he was before. i watched the trees pass by in the window, wishing it would never end.  
**_

* * *

Hello again, my great readers!

I know I have not updated this story much but don't worry. I have a week from school and I will be updating **ALL** of my stories. I finally am starting to make Kakuzu get feelings for Hidan. There are about 6 more chapters left. I will not stop this story!

Review!

Favorite! Do something!

I am posting this so my friends will stop yelling at me about it!


End file.
